


All That Remains

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Sad, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean inciampò durante la corsa, finendo a faccia a terra; l'odore del terriccio misto al sangue che gli ricopriva il volto gli riempì le narici, fu nauseante.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Quel fottutissimo sangue non era suo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ascoltato _Skulls_ dei _Bastille_ e mi sono fatta prendere la mano, unendo lo scenario di The Walking Dead con Supernatural (in particolare l'End!Verse). ZombieAU con molto angst. Ho messo l'avvertimento OOC poichè le cose sono andate un po' diversamente in questo universo rispetto alla serie originale e qualche personaggio risulterà un po' stravolto. Buona lettura.

   
Dean inciampò durante la corsa, finendo a faccia a terra; l'odore del terriccio misto al sangue che gli ricopriva il volto gli riempì le narici, fu nauseante.  
   
_Quel fottutissimo sangue non era suo._  
   
Il cuore batteva all'impazzata, lo sentiva nelle orecchie, sembrava dovesse esplodere da un momento all'altro – _alzati Dean, alzati_ , _alzati_ , _alzati adesso._  
   
Fece leva sulla gamba destra, i muscoli in tensione, ignorando il dolore che cominciava a sentire dopo la caduta; guardò dietro di sé ad occhi sbarrati.  
   
Un paio di _quelle cose_ si erano avvicinate troppo, le loro bocche spalancate che emettevano suoni disumani; allungavano le membra cadaveriche verso di lui, pronti ad affondare le unghie nella sua carne viva per strapparla via e divorarla.  
   
"Non provateci, _figli di puttana_."  
   
Caricò la pistola – uno, due, tre a terra e poi _click click_ a vuoto.  
   
Doveva correre il più veloce possibile o altrimenti quei mostri lo avrebbero preso – quanti ce ne erano ancora? Venti, trenta? – doveva arrivare al campo, lì ci sarebbero stati i rinforzi.  
   
_Se solo avesse avuto ancora la gip…_  
   
Erano in tanti, lui era solo ma doveva tenere duro: l'adrenalina pompava nelle vene, lo faceva scattare in avanti – _ci sei quasi, forza Dean_.  
   
Il terriccio sconnesso sembrava non terminare più, scavalcò un tronco con un balzo, restandoci quasi impigliato con lo stivale – _non adesso, non adesso, non adesso…_  
   
"APRITE IL CANCELLO!" Urlò con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto in gola, non appena vide la torre metallica di guardia.  
   
Due sentinelle lo scorsero subito, riconoscendolo; si affrettarono ad aprire la pesante saracinesca che lo separavano dalla salvezza.  
   
"Foza, Dean!"  
   
Dean si buttò dentro scivolando, sentendo poi un tonfo dietro di sé.  
   
_Buio._  
   
Ce l'aveva fatta; sentiva la gola in fiamme, l'aria che usciva violentemente dalla bocca, il petto scosso da tremiti.  
   
Sobbalzò quando _quelle cose_ iniziarono a battere contro la saracinesca, gli orrendi lamenti che accompagnavano i loro inutili tentativi di raggiungerlo.  
   
Un cigolio e la porta proprio davanti a lui si aprì.  
   
_Luce_.  
   
"Dean?"  
   
La voce di chi lo aveva chiamato poco prima si distinse dal caos; Dean alzò lo sguardo, scorgendo una figura conosciuta.  
   
" _Cas._ " Mormorò, incapace di aggiungere altro; sentì gli occhi chiudersi pesantemente e poi l'oblio.  
 

***

   
 _"Ce ne sono altri! Non possiamo farli fuori tutti!"_  
 _Il rumore degli spari era assordante; i corpi dei non morti cadevano inermi davanti al piccolo gruppo ma sembravano non finire mai – spuntavano fuori dalla fottuta foresta in continuazione._  
   
 _"Non lasciatevi mordere!" Dean l'aveva ripetuto più e più volte. "Rimaniamo compatti!"_  
   
 _"DEAN!"_  
   
 _Dean si voltò alla sua destra – si irrigidì di colpo._  
   
 _No..._  
   
 _Il sangue, c'era troppo sangue, ma poteva salvarlo, giusto? L'avrebbe salvato, l'aveva promesso a papà tanto tempo prima..._  
   
"SAM!"  
   
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, cercando di muovere le braccia ma senza riuscirci: era stato legato ad un letto.  
   
"Calmo, sta calmo, Dean, qui sei al sicuro."  
   
Guardò verso destra: una giovane ragazza dai capelli scuri raccolti in una coda stava controllando dei parametri su dei macchinari; era in ospedale? No impossibile, non esistevano più gli ospedali.  
   
 _Sam..._  
   
"Sai dove ti trovi, Dean?" Chiese lei dolcemente, guardandolo incoraggiante.  
   
Dean guardò il soffitto grigio segnato da delle profonde crepe – era una stanza di ricovero di fortuna.  
   
"Io... Non..."  
   
Ricordava di aver provato paura; ricordava di essere stato accerchiato da quei mostri...  
   
 _Poi?_  
   
"Dean. Ti trovi in un centro di recupero del campo _Beta,_ Texas _._ Ricordi?"  
   
Dean respirò con calma, cercando di rallentare il suo battito cardiaco e di fare mente locale – doveva rispondere alla ragazza; in testa sentiva risuonare delle grida, ma non erano le sue, appartenevano ad un'altra voce...  
   
 _Chi?_  
   
"Sì." Rispose. "Ricordo."  
   
"Sei uscito per una missione con quattro persone scelte. Tu eri a capo del primo gruppo, _Castiel_..." Fece una breve pausa per fargli assimilare le informazioni. "...Era a capo del secondo gruppo."  
   
Dean cominciò a riordinare i pezzi; dovevano prendere delle munizioni lasciate dentro dei capanni che si trovavano nelle vicinanze, capanni che solo fino a qualche mese fa ancora facevano parte del campo _Beta_ , prima che diminuisse drasticamente le sue dimensioni dopo l'attacco di una mandria di quei mostri.  
   
"Adesso, Castiel è qui fuori che vorrebbe vederti. Se vuoi, lui risponderà alle tue domande..."  
   
Dean non le fece neanche terminare la frase, annuendo con decisione.  
   
La giovane ragazza si allontanò, andando ad aprire la porta; si sentirono dei passi pesanti rimbombare sul pavimento. "Se hai bisogno di me sono qui fuori." Sussurrò la ragazza a Castiel, lasciandoli soli.  
   
 _Stato confusionale._  
   
Dean guardò Castiel che era in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa, vestito ancora con i pantaloni scuri e sporchi di terra, la giacca verde militare aperta che lasciava intravedere il petto; gli occhi azzurri lo scrutavano con attenzione.  
   
"Come ti senti, Dean?"  
   
"Confuso ma vivo." Rispose Dean con un mezzo sorriso – vedere l'amico lo rincuorava, gli infondeva una naturale sicurezza – e nonostante Castiel non fosse più un angelo, sembrava che avesse qualche strano potere sovrannaturale su di lui.  
   
"Cas, dove è Sam? È qui?"  
   
La faccia di Castiel era tesa; si avvicinò cautamente all'amico steso sul letto.  
   
"Ricordi le persone del mio gruppo, Dean?" Chiese.  
   
Dean si sforzò – doveva aver preso una brutta botta in testa per fare tutta quella fatica; Castiel, che era diventato un bravo tiratore e che spesso guidava gruppi anche più numerosi, l’aveva messo personalmente a capo di Kevin, Ezechiele, un angelo caduto e rimasto sulla terra dopo la chiusura del Paradiso e Gabriele, l’Ex-Arcangelo.  
   
"Sì, Kevin, Ezechiele, Gabriele." Disse. "Eravate voi quattro."  
   
Castiel annuì, gli occhi azzurri fissi sull'amico. "Giusto. Sei il nostro capo, ricordi? Mi avevi detto di andare verso est mentre invece tu saresti andato ad ovest con Guy, Garth e Sam."  
   
Un'altra pausa.  
   
 _Guy… Garth… Sam…_  
   
"Dean?"  
   
 _Oh no._  
   
"Cas..." Dean provò ad articolare qualcosa, le parole che gli erano morte improvvisamente in gola.  
   
Non sapeva cosa gli avevano iniettato nel sangue: qualche potente sedativo probabilmente, visto che il suo corpo non diede il minimo segno di shock.  
Sì era ricordato tutto, i suoni che adesso si erano fatti più chiari: le urla che aveva nella testa erano le urla di suo _fratello_ , di Sam, che veniva ucciso e gli veniva strappato via nel modo peggiore possibile.  
   
Ricordava di essersi avvicinato a Sam con un balzo, sparando al mostro che lo aveva colto di sorpresa alle spalle: ma era troppo tardi, il sangue era ovunque, sgorgava dal corpo di suo fratello impregnando i vestiti e il terreno; Sam annaspava, cadeva a terra, il viso trasfigurato dal dolore, rotolava sulla schiena e gridava il nome di _Dean_.  
   
 _Oh, no._  
   
"Li ho uccisi, Cas." Mormorò, le lacrime che cominciarono a rigargli il viso. "L'ho dovuto fare... Ho ucciso i miei uomini, ho ucciso mio fratello..."  
   
Dean l'aveva guardato negli occhi: un colpo in testa, e Sam Winchester era morto.  
   
 _Non poteva diventare uno di loro, non Sammy._  
   
Poi la fuga.  
   
I suoi uomini attaccati, fatti a pezzi, _mangiati_...  
   
"Dean, guardami." La voce di Castiel si intromise nei suoi pensieri, ancorandolo alla realtà.  
   
"Non è colpa tua. Hai fatto il tuo dovere."  
   
Dean non era per niente sicuro: prendersi cura di Sam era sempre stato il suo dovere.  
   
E Sam non c'era più.  
 

***

   
"Cosa cazzo vuol dire non puoi farmi passare, eh?"  
   
Gabriele buttò la sigaretta a terra, schiacciandola con il tacco dello stivale; si spense con uno sfrigolio nella terra bruciata. "Hai la minima idea di chi hai davanti o no?!" Alzò la voce, prendendo il ragazzo per la giacca, spingendolo contro la parete dell'edificio mattonato.  
   
"Non mi s-sembra il caso di alternarsi c-così..." Rispose flebile il giovane, spaventato dall'Ex-Arcangelo davanti sé: anche senza poteri, sapeva incutere timore.  
   
Gabriel rise sarcasticamente. "Oh, invece sì che mi sembra il caso." Lo spinse più forte contro il muro. "Adesso, prima che inizi a fracassarti la faccia così forte contro i mattoni da far cambiare colore a tutta la parete, apri quella fottuta porta e fammi parlare con Castiel."  
   
Il ragazzo deglutì ed annuì nervosamente; Gabriele lo lasciò andare fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
   
Che cazzo di storia era mai quella? Da quando non aveva più diritto a parlare con suo fratello?  
Erano tornati da quella missione sani e salvi ma ancora non aveva avuto notizia del gruppo di Dean: al centro medico Gabriele era stato liquidato dopo che gli avevano fatto una breve visita di controllo – tutto era andato alla perfezione e nessuno del suo gruppo era stato ferito – per poi mandarlo fuori senza dirgli altro; non sapeva niente dei Winchester e del loro gruppo e cominciava davvero a sentirsi irrequieto.  
   
Castiel ne sapeva sicuramente qualcosa.  
   
Il ragazzino aprì la porta per farlo passare: Gabriele entrò nell'ingresso, andando deciso verso l'ufficio di Castiel – che alla fine era solo una semplice stanza dove si riunivano di tanto in tanto per elaborare tattiche o dividersi i compiti nel campo Beta.  
   
"Castiel, cosa cazzo mi significa il bambino che ti fa da buttafuori qui davanti?" Gabriele si sedette su un divanetto sfondato che si trovava proprio davanti al tavolo dove Castiel vi era poggiato: lo sguardo vitreo e pensieroso, una sigaretta mezza fumata _spenta_ lì nel posacenere.  
   
Gabriele fece una smorfia a quello spreco – si erano quasi fatti ammazzare per prendere quelle cazzo di sigarette e suo fratello non le finiva neanche? Bah.  
   
"Non dovresti essere qui." Mormorò Castiel, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
   
Gabriele sbuffò, lasciandosi andare indietro sullo schienale, la polvere che si alzò nell'aria; quel posto era davvero una schifezza. "Continuano a dirlo anche tutti quelli a cui chiedo del gruppo di Dean. Cosa cazzo succede? Sono tornati?"  
   
Fece un respiro. "Dove è Sam?"  
   
Castiel a quel punto guardò il fratello con sguardo grave: aveva gli occhi stanchi più del solito, le occhiaie che in quei giorni gli segnavano il viso come solchi pesanti; qualcosa lo tormentava e Gabriele avrebbe pagato oro per potergli leggere il pensiero come poteva fare una volta.  
   
"Gabriele..."  
   
Finalmente si stava decidendo ad aprire la bocca.  
   
"...Il gruppo di Dean è stato attaccato da alcuni erranti; Dean è riuscito a tornare mentre gli altri..." La voce gli morì in gola, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo: non aveva il coraggio.  
   
Gabriele si mise a sedere di scatto, sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo. " _Gli altri cosa, Castiel?_ " Quasi non riconobbe la sua voce dalla rabbia che vi aveva messo.  
   
Il sangue gli era andato alla testa, il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli forte nel petto; tutte sensazioni così umane che sfuggivano al suo controllo, agivano indisturbati nel suo sistema e lo sconvolgevano nel profondo.  
   
 _Io ero l'Arcangelo Gabriele e Dio mi ha abbandonato sul Nuovo Inferno in Terra._  
   
"Gli altri non ce l'hanno fatta." Mormorò Castiel, incapace di guardare l'uomo davanti a sé nel confessargli l'orrenda verità.  
   
 _No._  
   
"Castiel, stiamo parlando dei fottutissimi Winchester: del loro gruppo." Gabriele non voleva crederci.  
"Se ce la fa Dean, ce la fanno sempre tutti gli altri. _Sempre._ " Gli sfuggì una risata isterica, scosse la testa incredulo. “Organizza una fottuta squadra di salvataggio, non perdere tempo!”  
   
"Mi dispiace, fratello"  
   
" _Mi dispiace_ un cazzo. Dove è Sam?" Sbottò, mettendosi in piedi, non potendo rimanere seduto su quella poltroncina un secondo di più; _e Castiel ancora non lo guardava in faccia._  
   
"Castiel, guardami e ti prego, rispondimi."  
   
Lo prese per il mento con forza, alzandogli la testa e gli occhi di Castiel lo sconvolsero: delle lacrime stavano scendendo giù per il volto del fratello.  
   
“È arrivata una mandria che non avevamo previsto, qualcosa è andato storto… Quelle cose hanno accerchiato il loro gruppo... Non ce l'ha fatta, Sam non ce l'ha fatta."  
   
 _Non poteva crederci, no, lo stava prendendo per il culo._  
   
"Castiel, non dire cazzate, dove è Sam?" La presa sul mento si era fatta più forte, le dita affondano nella pelle – gli avrebbe lasciato i segni.  
   
 _E non sarebbero guarito in fretta, no, non più._  
   
"Mi dispiace."  
   
 _No._  
   
 _Non Sam, no._  
   
“Non vorrai mica dirmi che è diventato uno…” La voce gli si strozzò in gola. “ _Una di quelle cose?_ ”  
   
Castiel fece di no con la testa, lo sguardo basso. “Dean se ne è occupato.”  
   
Gli stava venendo da vomitare: il sangue gli si era gelato nelle vene e si rese conto di non poter restare lì dentro un minuto di più.  
   
Spinse via Castiel, mandandolo a terra ed uscì da quell'ufficio come una furia: l'aria mancava, cazzo, bruciava ad ogni respiro; corse e non si fermò nemmeno quando gli venne incontro un Chuck preoccupato.  
   
“Gabriele? Che succ-?”  
   
Gabriele gli passò affianco come una furia, facendolo barcollare. “Levati di torno!” Ruggì.  
   
Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo: seguiva solo il suo istinto, i nervi che erano a fior di pelle, la lucidità persa del tutto.  
   
 _Sam non era morto._  
   
 _Non era morto._  
   
 _Non era possibile._  
   
“APRITE IL CANCELLO!” Urlò a pieni polmoni alle due guardie all’ingresso principale: riconobbe Inias che lo guardò interrogativo.  
   
“Abbiamo ordini precisi da dover seguire, non posso farti uscire da solo, c’è stata una mandria di passaggio.”  
   
Oh, giusto, le _regole_.  
   
“Oh maddai? Una mandria? Fanculo gli ordini, Inias! Fammi uscire. _ADESSO_!” Il tono non ammetteva repliche, tremava di rabbia.  
   
Inias non osò contraddirlo: Gabriele era stato un Arcangelo, una delle armi più potenti di Dio; lui era solo un semplice angelo caduto a suo confronto.  
   
Il cancello si aprì lentamente, facendo un gran baccano – proprio quello che voleva Gabriele.  
   
 _Ne avrebbe attirati di più._  
   
“Venite fuori, stronzi.” Disse fra sé e sé.  
   
Uscì dal campo a passi decisi e pesanti: gli occhi erano fissi all’esterno, dove in lontananza poteva vedere due di quelle cose orripilanti venire verso di lui.  
   
Prese la pistola che aveva sempre con sé – le lacrime che iniziarono a scendere giù per le guance quando la sua pelle toccò il metallo.  
 

  
_“Gabe! La testa inclinata non ti porta da nessuna parte.”_  
   
_“Quante storie, Samsquatch!”_  
   
_Si trovavano in cima alla torretta di guardia del campo: Sam aveva pensato di aiutare Gabriele a migliorare le sue capacità di tiro con la pistola – ovviamente con il silenziatore, per non attirare una mandria intera di zombie proprio al campo; quel giorno ce ne erano una dozzina che barcollavano verso i cancelli principali, i vestiti a brandelli – dallo stato della decomposizione, erano in giro da parecchio tempo._  
   
_“Poi non dire che sono un cattivo maestro!” Sam sparò a due di quelle creature prendendole in testa. “Visto?”_  
   
_Gabriele sbuffò, ricaricando la pistola come Sam gli aveva mostrato. “Quanto darei per avere indietro i miei poteri.” Puntò un nuovo cadavere ambulante, due mani salde sull’arma. “Farei piazza pulita con uno schiocco di dita.”_  
   
_Sprecò tre pallottole prima di prenderlo in testa, Sam che scuoteva il capo. “Hai molto su cui lavorare, la tua mira fa proprio schifo.”_  
   
_Gabriele puntò la pistola addosso a Sam. “Scommettiamo?”_  
   
_Sam rise, avvicinandosi fino a quando la canna della pistola non fu contro il suo petto. “Spara.” Sussurrò, guardandolo dall’alto della sua statura. “Dai.”_  
   
_Gabriele sorresse il suo sguardo finché non abbassò l’arma. “Lo sai che non potrei mai farlo davvero, stavo solo cazzeggiando un po’.”_  
   
_“Lo sapevo.” Sam portò le braccia intorno all’arcangelo caduto. “Possiamo continuare a esercitarci se ti va.”_  
   
_“Mmm.” Gabriele inspirò l’odore di Sam – sapeva di muschio e sapone, aveva addosso dei nuovi vestiti appeni presi dalla lavanderia del campo. “Facciamo fuori un altro paio di quei figli di puttana e poi avrei in mente un altro tipo di esercizio.”_  
   
_“Sei sempre il solito.”_  
   
_“Ma ti piaccio, no?”_  


   
Gabriele non poteva pensare che non ci sarebbero state più giornate come quella; non era possibile.  
   
Era sicuramente un incubo – se si fosse concentrato, avrebbe sentito la coperta sopra di sé, il corpo caldo di Sam accanto al proprio – doveva solo svegliarsi.  
   
Tirò su la pistola, entrambe le mani attorno ad essa e prese in pieno due ambulanti; camminò ancora, passando sopra i cadaveri della mandria che aveva inseguito Dean – erano già stati fatti fuori dalle guardie ai cancelli.  
   
Ce ne erano paio per terra ancora vivi: Gabriele se ne accorse all’ultimo momento così una mano lo prese alla caviglia, tirandolo forte verso di sé; lo zombie era bloccato sotto due cadaveri ma nonostante non potesse muoversi ulteriormente, era ben deciso a non lasciare andare la sua preda.  
   
Gabriele perse l’equilibrio, finendo a terra con un grido di sorpresa – l’odore della decomposizione, il sangue, era nauseabondo.  
   
Puntò la pistola al volto sfigurato di quella cosa e sparò: poi con uno strattone tirò indietro la gamba, portandosi dietro la mano cadaverica che fino a poco prima lo stava trattenendo.  
   
Soffocò un conato, rimettendosi in piedi; aveva il respiro affannato.  
   
“Gabriele!” Qualcuno stava arrivando dal campo – non potevano semplicemente lasciarlo in pace?  
   
“Gabriele torna dentro, ti farai ammazzare!”  
   
Gabriele non si voltò, riprendendo a correre – sapeva dove doveva andare, doveva farlo.  
   
Dovevano solo provare a seguirlo: era diventato veloce in quegli ultimi mesi; correre più veloce di un altro era quello che ti separava dalla morte.  
   
 _Morte…_  
   
Per i Winchester non aveva avuto quasi mai senso quella parola: semmai, era stato il nome di un vecchio signore, un _Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse_ , da poter corrompere o pregare.  
   
Non più: in quel mondo nuovo, il _Paradiso_ e l’ _Inferno_ si erano chiusi per sempre, gli Angeli erano caduti, i Demoni bloccati tra le fiamme degli Inferi – quella era stata la grande decisone di suo _Padre_ , di Dio.  
Michele e Lucifero erano nella gabbia – gabbia che non si sarebbe mai più aperta; i mostri, le creature sovrannaturali erano state uccise dall’ira Divina.  
   
Essere un cacciatore non aveva più senso ormai: tutti erano diventati prede, sopravvivere era una sfida.  
   
Gli veniva di ridere istericamente al pensiero dei suoi fratelli che piangevano e pregavano per il ritorno di Dio, pregavano che venissero perdonati e innalzati nuovamente ai Cieli – _si erano dimenticati quanto fosse stato vendicativo nei primi tempi?_  
   
L’epidemia degli zombie, quello era il castigo di Dio sulla Terra.  
   
Gli uomini, gli Angeli, avevano peccato di avarizia, superbia… Quella era la giusta punizione.  
   
 _Quel pianeta era un guscio vuoto._  
   
 _Un errore._  
   
Gabriele corse verso il punto dove il gruppo di Dean sarebbe dovuto andare: il capanno delle munizioni.  
   
Corse per cinque minuti? Venti? Non ne aveva idea: non c’era traccia della mandria tranne qualche cadavere ammucchiato vicino ad una gip.  
   
 _Eccomi_.  
   
Con un movimento fluido prese il coltello dalla cinta, ficcandolo in testa a uno zombie che era chino su qualcosa.  
   
 _Qualcuno._  
   
Spostò il cadavere dello zombie con un calcio.  
   
Cadde in ginocchio – c’era sangue dappertutto.  
   
 _Sam_.  
   
Gabriele si tolse la giacca verde che aveva addosso, posandola delicatamente sul busto del ragazzo; era ridicolo, non aveva senso – la giacca si intrise di sangue sin da subito.  
   
“Sam.” Mormorò, la gola in fiamme.  
   
Sam aveva la testa inclinata di lato, gli occhi chiusi; Gabriele poteva vedere il foro del proiettile di Dean poco dietro la tempia.  
   
Un colpo perfetto.  
   
“Sam.”  
   
 _Non aveva senso._  
   
Gabriele aveva quasi paura di toccarlo – aveva paura di fargli male ma era assurdo perché Sam era morto, non avrebbe sentito più niente.  
   
Un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalla bocca, le lacrime che scendevano copiose – non aveva mai pianto in quel modo, _mai_.  
   
Con attenzione sfiorò la guancia del ragazzo con due dita – ma era freddo, il calore di Sam era scomparso.  
   
Pensò alla prima volta che lo vide – vide la sua anima, così luminosa e stupenda: essendo un Arcangelo, Gabriele non si era mai soffermato solo l’aspetto esteriore della persona, andava oltre, nel profondo – le anime umane erano _bellissime_ , rinchiuse in corpi di carne, sangue, ossa.  
   
Da quando era caduto non poteva più vedere le anime, ma ai suoi occhi Sam era stato sempre un po’ speciale rispetto agli altri; non c'era l'oscurità che tanto diceva di avere.  
   
Sam era _puro –_ si era affezionato così tanto a quel ragazzo.  
   
E quel ragazzo non c’era più.  
   
Era un corpo freddo sul terriccio intriso di sangue.  
   
“Sam.”  
   
Non poteva fare niente e mai come in quel momento provò un odio così forte nei confronti di suo _Padre_ : era Lui che stava permettendo tutto quell'orrore.  
   
Restò lì per una, due, tre ore? O forse furono solo dieci minuti.  
   
Non ne aveva idea.  
   
Sarebbe potuto spuntare qualsiasi mostro e Gabriele l'avrebbe distrutto – niente o nessuno doveva disturbare Sam nel sonno profondo.  
 

  
_"Facciamo presto. Andata e ritorno, un'ora al massimo." Dean era saltato sulla gip – stava aspettando Sam._  
   
_"Ci vediamo dopo, okay?" Sam tirò Gabriele a sè, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue._  
   
_"Ovvio." Mormorò, mettendo le braccia al collo del più alto._  
   
_"Forza Sam! Dateci un taglio!" Dean esclamò autoritario; Sam sbuffò ma alla fine si separó dall'Arcangelo Gabriele._  
   
_"Ci vediamo dopo."_  
   
_Gabriele gli fece un occhiolino, guardandolo salire sulla gip e allontanarsi._  
   
_Sam gli sorrideva._  


   
Se fosse andato con Dean, forse Sam sarebbe stato ancora vivo. O forse no. Forse sarebbero morti entrambi.  
   
Era una persona così orribile nel pensare che avrebbe preferito vedere morto Dean piuttosto che Sam?  
   
Si vergognó a quell'idea, pensare a Dean morto davanti a un Sam senza vita.  
   
Se solo avesse avuto i suoi poteri avrebbe potuto riavvolgere il tempo, cancellare tutto quel dolore, _puff_.  
   
 _Invece..._  
   
"Sam, che cosa faccio, cosa faccio, cosa faccio..."  
   
Non ci capiva più niente.  
   
Vedeva rosso.  
   
"Gabriele, vieni. Forza."  
   
"No."  
   
Non poteva lasciarlo lì, al freddo.  
   
"Gabriele, ci pensano gli altri a Sam, non lo lasciamo qui, forza, li portiamo via."  
   
Già, non era morto solo Sam quel giorno: c’erano anche Garth, Guy lì a terra, da qualche parte tra i corpi; ma a Gabriele non importava un cazzo.  
   
Lui voleva Sam.  
   
"Forza."  
   
Sì lasciò tirare su, scoprendo che stava parlando con Castiel – l'aveva seguito; c'era qualcuno altro con lui, ma Gabriele non vedeva nient'altro che Sam, steso per terra.  
   
 _Perché non ti alzi, perché non mi dici che va tutto bene, perché Sam?_  
   
Castiel lo fece sedere sul sedile posteriore di una gip – andava tutto a rallentatore.  
   
Niente aveva senso.  
   
 

_***_

 

  
_When our lives are over and all that remains_

_Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave_

_And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms_

_I'll be buried here with you_

_And I'll hold in these hands all that remains_  


   
   
  _“Skulls” – Bastille_  
 

   
  


End file.
